Ultimate teamup
by Mr. Robot
Summary: Spider-man is dead. A young boy named Miles Morales is tasked with taking his place and continuing his legacy. But Miles hardly has any confidence or experience. And when he has to save a whole other universe from total annihilation, it'll put his abilities to the ultimate test.


I don't know exactly how to say this but... uh... this is going to be weird. Ok, my name is Miles Morales. I'm an African-American middle school student. And... well... I'm Spider-man. Now I know what you're thinking: "You're not Spider-man! Peter Parker is Spider-man!"

You're right, Peter Parker is Spider-man. But I am too. Kinda... sorta... You see, a few months ago Spider-man(Peter Parker) was killed. Around the same time, I went to go visit my Uncle Aaron (Who's also a master burglar/thief. Long story. Don't really want to talk about it...). While I was there, this spider with a number on its back (can't remember what the number was.) bite me. Shortly after, I started to discover that I had super powers. I could crawl on walls, inject venom through my fingers, developed amazing agility, and turn invisible. Invisible! Like that blonde lady from the Fantastic Four.

It didn't take me long to realize that my powers had something to do with the spider that bite me. I didn't want to deal with the responsibility that came with being a super hero tough, so I didn't use my powers that much. But after I failed to save Spider-man, after I had watched him die right in front of my very eyes, I realized that with great powers like mine, there will always be great responsibility.

So, I figured that after Peter's death, New York would need another Spider-man to protect it, and that's where I came in. But right now, well, I don't really know what's going on. A few minutes ago I woke on a rooftop of all places. That's real a swell place to wake up, especially in the middle of the night. But how did I get up here? Did I sleep walk? I'm in my costume, so I dought that. Maybe if I try to get up... uh oh... I can't move my arms.

I look down to see what's going on and... Oh my god. Are those chains? Why am I suddenly wrapped up in chains? Great, I can lift a car but put me in chains and I'm suddenly helpless. How does that work? None of this makes sense. I got to try to think back to what happened before I blacked out. My head hurts, so maybe I was knocked out. But who would do that? Who am I kidding... this is New York; this is probably somebody's sick idea of a joke. How did Peter deal with stuff like this?

Was I drugged? Maybe... what if I-... wait... do you hear that? It kind of sounds like breathing, but it sounds stranger than that... like it's not a human breathing.

"Uh... is there somebody here?"

I immediately regret asking that, as seemingly out of nowhere this big... thing... jumps right on top of me.

"What the-?"

The thing, whatever it was, was now standing on my chest. I couldn't really see that much of it because of how dark it was outside. But then it slowly started to bend down and bring it's head down closer to mine. I started to see a little bit of detail now. Ok, it's defiantly not human. It is humanoid, but also reptilian at the same time. There are green scales covering its whole body. And a face that looked like it belonged to a... lizard.

Wait, I recognize him. I know this sounds weird, but I recognize him! I remember what happened now. A few hours ago, Ganke (my best friend) came bursting into our dorm room yelling, "Dude, a super villian just escaped and you gotta stop him!" Yeah, he's weird I know.

Apparently this guy, Curt Conners, had turned into this lizard monster and escaped from the Triskellion, this maximum security prison, and Ganke wanted me to catch him and put him back. I was out looking for him when I got jumped by somebody. Take a guess as to who it was. So now here I am, being held hostage by a lizard monster on a rooftop. Yep, defiantly can't get any worse than this. What freaked me out the most was how he kept staring at me. Just staring. Is that why he kidnapped me? So he could stare at me? Who breaks out of prison just to stare at someone!

"Ssssssssspider-man..."

Did he just talk? I didn't know he could talk. And he said my name... (well not my real name, but you know what I mean) this night just keeps getting weirder... Well, it's nice to know he's got a brain somewhere in that freaky lizard body. Maybe I can try to reason with him. Here goes nothing...

"Curt, right? Is that your name? Listen, you don't have to do this. Uh... whatever it is you're doing."

I got no response. He just kept staring at me with those creepy yellow eyes. And just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder, he started to sniff me. He immediately jerked his head back, as if he smelled something he didn't like.

"I know it's been awhile since I washed my costume, but come on! It doesn't smell that bad."

I don't know why I make jokes in times like this. I guess it makes the situation a little less scary, but it's still a stupid thing to do.

"You... are not... Parkeeeeeer..."

Did he just mention Peter? He thinks I'm him? Does he not know that he's dead? This kind of explains why he'd want to kidnap Spider-man. Apparently Peter and this Curt guy had somewhat of a history together. I guess Curt used a sample of Peter's blood to make this red, goo monster that ended up killing a few people. Maybe that's why he's looking for Peter; he wants more samples of his DNA to make another goo monster. But now that he knows I'm not him... uh oh.

"Oh god, you're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Kill... you?"

After saying this, he cocked his head, kinda like how a dog would when it's curious about something.

"Why... kill you... when... I... neeeeeeeeeeeed you..."

I really don't like the way he said need. Alright, so he doesn't want to kill me. That's good, I think. Wait, if he can use Peter's spider DNA to make goo monsters, then that means he can use my spider DNA too! Oh crap... I can't have goo monsters running around the city killing people with my DNA inside them. That's just not right.

My head, it's buzzing all of a sudden. Oh, right. That's my spider-sense. (Have to think of something cooler to call it.) It warns me of danger before it happens. Little late this time spider-sense...

Ok, so now-... oh wow, my head's really starting to buzz now. What's going on? Ow! Stop already! I get it I'm in danger! Ow! Why won't it stop? I can't even think my head hurts so much! Why is it doing this? It's never went off like this before! Curt's starting to look at me funny... what's going on?

"No..."

"No? Why did you say-Aaah! My head!"

Please make it stop... oh god please my head hurts so much right now!

"No!"

Why does he keep saying no? Why is my- what the? My legs... they're disappearing! They're getting engulfed in some sort of bright light! It hurts my eyes just looking at it! Oh no... It's engulfing the rest of my body. That's not good. In fact, this is the very definition of not good.

"No... can't... lose you... neeeeeeeeeeed you! Neeeeeeeeed you!"

My head hurts so much; I can barely hear what Curt is trying to say. Uh oh... my whole body neck down is gone! I can't even feel anything! Please, I don't want to disappear forever, that's not a good way to go!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

I awoke with a start. ("I awoke with a start". Huh... never thought I'd say that.) I was sweating all over. There was sweat on face, my back, my chest, there was sweat in places I didn't even know existed! Was it all a dream? Possibly. The chains are gone, which is good, (By the way, where did he get those chains?) and my body isn't being engulfed in a mysterious light, which is also good. So then why am I still in my costume? Was I just out late last night as Spider-man and came and crashed without taking off my costume? Maybe, I hope nobody saw me. Might as well get out of my costume and... Wait... this isn't my bed. In fact isn't even my dorm room!

Everything looks different. For starters, I don't remember having bed sheets that has moons stars all over them. Also, there were shelves of books all over the place. I don't even read that much! Sure I'm kinda nerdy, but not this nerdy. Did Curt do this? Either that or some Spider-man obsessed fan kidnapped me and took me back to their house.

I really hope not, that would be- wait, I hear footsteps. They're just down the hall, and they're coming right to this room. Something tells me that now would be a good time to split.

"Spike, is that you in there?"

Spike? Who's Spike? I don't have time to find out. I need to-oh crap. They're right at the door. Maybe if I'm quick enough I can climb out through the win- too late! The door's open! I... Oh no way.

"Twilight, the spell worked!"

Note: Just so you know, I've only read the first six issues of Ultimate comics Spider-man. So if I left out anything important about Miles let me know. Miles can't shoot webs yet, so don't expect him to start web swinging or anything.


End file.
